No fear
by Aka-Chibi
Summary: You can't really help it but to feel bad when he's afraid of you. Karkat and Aradia oneshot


A/N: Pretty much a fanfic to make my gf feel better. I wasn't sure about what to write her, but I had an idea for these two trolls so I'll just try that out.

She politely sat next to him on the stairs.

"How are you doing today?" She asked him, smiled as she smoothed out the dark grey fabric of her shirt.

He grumbled as he sat there out in the open, his door opened and showering both of them with light.

"Can't say I'm doing fucking crappy… or fine," He mumbled.

"So the usual?"

"Yes. What the fuck are you even doing here?"

"I thought I could find a new digging site…"

"Near _my_ hive?"

She hummed a reply and looked up ahead of her at the marvelous moonlight that basked in the darken sky, spreading it's cold silvery light everywhere. A wind blew by and he shivered, holding himself closer.

"Why are you outside? It seems like today is much too chilly for you today." She looked back at him curiously.

He kept quiet for a moment before replying, "I just wanted some fresh air. I felt a bit suffocated in there, like everything was too fucking hot and decided to make the air warm and difficult to breath."

"Ah… Were you have one of your infamous fits again? You know that can wear you out." She rested her head in her hands, her elbows propped against her lap as she studied him.

"Okay, yes I was, but it's not my damn fault. Some fucking idiot started talking about the most ridiculous piece of shit and it was… it was… _ARGH!_" He growled as he lightly pulled at his hair.

Not bothering to ask who it was, Aradia placed a finger on her chin as she thought for a moment. Smiling brightly she suddenly got up, the fedora hat she placed lightly on her head fell off. Karkat was startled as she yanked at his arm, hastily pulling him up to his feet as he made a noise of protest.

Scooping up her hat and shoving it onto his head, she pulled at his arm and started dragging him off to somewhere. With the hat covering his eyes blinding him, he ran clumsily and frightfully as he struggled to remove it.

Suddenly he is pushed to the ground and he began rolling down something; maybe a hill? He yells as he continued rolling, his stomach bouncing around and becoming sicken. He hears another yell, but it was feminine and sounded more like a yell of joy. Before he knew it, his body came to a stop only to have something crash into his body that knocked the wind out of him.

He groans as he struggled to breath, but heard some laughter. The fedora is yanked from his head, and he found himself staring at a laughing Aradia.

"Wasn't that fun, Karkat?" She giggled.

"No.. No it wasn't…" He muttered.

"Are you sure?" She asked with a goofy smile. "I thought it was fun. Play around in the ground always seemed fun to me."

She rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky.

"It's such a pretty night today. Cold, but pretty none the less."

He rolled onto his back next to her, looking up at the sky too. He frowned before saying, "It's just the same fucking sky."

She laughed and placed the fedora on his face.

Days, months, even years passed when Aradia stared up at the same ageless sky once again, but something was different.

The sky was deep and dark, the stars much bright and closer. The sun never rose and set again, but this was certainly the same sky that she looked up time to time.

Wind blew through her metal pieces of hair, making them hit each other like a sharp wind chime. Her blue eye lashes surrounded around her red glowing eyes, clicking whenever she blinked.

It has been a long time ago when she had been this cheerful troll, where she had friends who liked spending time with her.

Now a days, the only trolls who liked her company was Equius (Sollux called her Equius's "smoochbot"), and Nepeta. There was Sollux, but like everyone else they were slowly straying away from her.

She didn't mind, though. It was practically her fault. She was much too engrossed with the upcoming apocalypse, and with her new blue blood filling her veins she had tempers just as violent as Equius's.

Still, today she decided to spend some time with someone. She thought for a moment, but decided to spend it with Karkat. She never really did see Karkat that much anymore, but she didn't know why… Well Sollux said that it was because he was scared of her, but Aradia couldn't really believe that.

Karkat, their leader, scared of her? Even Eridan wasn't scared of her!

She stepped inside and found a transportalizer, where she transported to Karkat's room.

He was occupied with something -she couldn't see what it was exactly, but she suspected it was a large black book- before he quickly captchalogue it… where it turned into a vault and crashed down to the ground as he cursed.

"Hello Karkat…" She spoke, her tone flat.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled. She noticed how his eyes seemed to be budging out at the sight of her.

"I thought I could accompany you…"

"Can't you do it with someone else? I mean out of everybody here in the Veil, why the fuck me?"

She tilted her head at him and replied, "We have stopped spending time together, Karkat… Is that a sign that you no longer want to be friends?"

He frowned and looked away, sweating a bit from this confrontation. "Th-That seemed pretty obvious…"

Aradia stared at him a moment more, her face clear of any expression. Before he knew it she suddenly reached for him and grabbed him, pulling him towards the transportalizer.

He shouted with surprise and tried to pry himself away from her, but she easily held him with ease. Karkat felt as though her strong metallic grip will break his bones.

She pulled him through the hall ways, traveling by transportalizer, until they made out outside and was met by the dark sky.

Aradia dropped him on the ground, where he quickly crawled away as if he was a rat escaping a cat. Karkat turned around, staring at her with big wide eyes that she recognized as fear.

A small negative feeling weighed down her heart, and she turned and walked away no longer wishing to try and do a friendly activity with him.

They were all basked in a green glow from the Green Sun, which was nearing and nearing.

Her light transparent red wings flapped, keeping her airborne as her long shirt fluttered in the air.

She turned her head to look at all of the newcomers: the remaining trolls that were skill alive and the two humans. They all looked back at her, smiling as if they all good friends again.

No longer was she this fearful robot. No, she was truly alive and intended on staying like this.

Most of all, Karkat looked back at her with a look on his face, all normal and relaxed yet nervous.

There was no fear found on his face, and she certainly felt happy about it.


End file.
